The Skylanders Academy Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for The Skylanders Academy Movie Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents In association with Activision-Blizzard Studios and NicThic Productions A TeamTO/'Studio SOI'/'Bonne Pioche' production THE SKYLANDERS ACADEMY MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Arthur Qwak Solène Azernour Produced by Coco Francini Bobby Kotick Emily Levitan Stacey Sher Nick van Dyk Screenplay by Eric Rogers Josh Haber Joanna Lewis Brittany Jo Flores Executive Producers D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Patrick Dedieu Guillaume Hellouin Marie-Pierre Journey Yves Darondeau Christophe Lioud Emmanuel Priou Associate Producer Jean-Baptiste Spieser Music Composed by Lukasz Pawel Buda Samuel Scott Conrad Wedde Film Editor Fanny Herman Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Art Director Lee Harker Line Producers Dana Booton Judith Breuneau Production Managers Pauline Diou Manon Neve Sophie Panek Adam Tootla Caroline Audebert Unit Production Manager Flory Litchfield First Assistant Director Maxime Delorme Sofia Noureddine Cast Additional Voices Ava Acres Stephen F. Apostolina David Arnott Dee Bradley Baker Eva Bella Ranjani Brow David Cowgill Chris Cox Jim Cummings Brian T. Delaney John DeMita John DiMaggio Terri Douglas Eddie Frierson Jackie Gonneau Grey Griffin Wendy Hoffman Bridget Hoffman Tara Jayne Maurice LaMarche Rachael Lillis John Mathot Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Edie Mirman Paige Nan Pollack Eric Rogers Jill Talley Fred Tatasciore Courtenay Taylor Josh Robert Thompson Frank Welker Billy West Joe Whyte Daniel Wu Cedric Yarbrough Lynnanne Zager TeamTO Crew Animation Production by TeamTO Associate Producers Guillaume Helloin Corinne Kouper Caroline Souris Patrick Dedieu Jean-Baptiste Spieser Marie-Pierre Journet First Assistant Director Maxime Delorme Second Assistant Director Sofia Noureddine Art Director Christophe Rendu Designers and Matte Painters Christian De Pedro Renaud Bouet Christelle Dhome Visual Effects Supervisor Sebastien Le Neve Supervising Producer Julie Abecassis Line Producer Judith Bruneau Production Managers Pauline Diou Manon Neve Sophie Panek Production Assistants Isabelle Leveilley Franck Bouyard Story Storyboard Supervisors Matthieu Venant Storyboard Artists Julien Charles Thomas Buron Alexei Kispredilov Celine Pottier Christophe Malcombe Florian Bouthinon-Dumas Cedric Byll Mounoume Alexis Dhorne Noe Lecombre Guillaume Schaal Gael Denhard Modeling Character Modeling Supervisor Caroline Bruno Character Modeling Artists Vincent Boutry Guillaume Delpech Noro Rakotomalala Character and Props Set Up Artists Guillaume Kusy Aymeric Gesse Character Texturing and Shading Artists Marine Simonneau Wilhelm Delafosse Set Modeling Supervisor Claire Pujol Set Modeling Artists Christelle Alion Thomas Dufresnes Set Texturing and Shading Artist Marion Loudiere Props Modeling Artists Cedric Lenhardt Laurie Gachet Props Texturing and Shading Artist Stephanie Cot Layout Layout Supervisor Johann Troude Layout Artists Aymeric Vennin Lise Corriol Thomas Saint-Yrieix Jean-Baptiste Zini Laurent Hugot Nicolas Canot Animation Animation Directors Michael Mahy Vivien Cabrol Cedric Balet Animators Aurelien Marty David Berle Sebastien Barlet Flavio Biondi Andrea Cuna Anne Moth Larsen Anthony Dooghe Armand Dartigues Beatrice Ciampi Christoffer Andersen Christophe Rigotti David Scheigam Florian Strahm Gael Brottet Laureline Lavandier Morella Pereda Nicolas Henric Stine Frandsen Thibault Morel Aameen Johal Alexandre Monge Amandine Giro Ameli-Sylvaine Ponce Anne-Charlotte Benasouli Anne-Lise Gadonnaud Aurore Herserant Borja Melendez Brieuc Traouan Brice Jolbit Cannelle Fesquet Christophe Auduon Clement Cordier Coline Inganni Daniele Avitabile David Duvieusart David Perez Vazquez Davy Crosta Delphine Sauzede Eleftheria Katsaraki Eleftherios Kokkinakis Elen Le Moing Eric Bardi Erika Cicatello Flora Brogini Francis Peysson Helene Papet Henri Gaillard Jeremie Fae Jeremy Astric Jeremy Dulary John-Michael Steele Jon Petter Vorren Jonathan Briol Kristina Amaloo Leandro Ribeiro Leo Zwaenepoel Leonardo Ferro Loic Casadesus Loup Dediot Matthias Bruget Nabil Sahih Nicolas Cadet Nicolas Crevon Nicolas Defosse Nicolas Gillet Pierre Ferrier Quentin Lagrange Sabrina Pasquier Sandy Libouban Sani Yaou Simon Garriou Stephanie Barrere Stephanie Halsall Steven Menager Sylvain Di Vito Tareq Mousli Thibault Duquesnois Thomas Gronlund Thomas Mourniac Valerian Daunis Victor Lacotte Victor Syllos Xavier Ivan Production Support Valence Studio Director Carole Toledo Administrative Assistant Carole Rachet CTO Assistant David Gauthier System Operator Flavien Reynaud Technical Assistants Laura Paiardini Romain Dorier Thibault Cimino Studio SOI Crew Additional Animation by Studio SOI Production Supervisor Carsten Bunte Production Managers Torben Meier Alexadnra Stautmeister Sabrina Schmidt Production Assistant Paulina Larson Animation Supervisor Christoph Siemens Assistant Supervisors Galileo Disperati Jaime Morate de Prado Michael Brady 2D Animators Mig G. Aliaga Muhundan Balasubramaniam Giulia Sara Bellunato Michael Brady Dani Bragaglia Enrique Padron Brito Kris Brown Pietro Conti Paola Costigliola Fran Deltell Maria Domenech Galileo Disperati Tim Dowling Tor Engdal Vitor Hugo Gomes Justine Klaiber Michael Logar Jaime Morate Ana Obau Emer Phillips Benjamin Rosentreter Keith Rowsell Tania Sandroni Laura Soret Alexandre Tissot Lorenzo Conti Giorgia L. Velluso Elena Walf Technical Directors Mathias Schreck Martin Minsel Composition Supervisors Victoria Jardine Benoit Leleu Compositors Leslie Belot Remi Bonnin Valerie Guichard Atiyyah Lallmahomed Audrey le Berre Matthias Liesenberg Gabrielle Locre Vincent Meunier Thibaut Roy Viktor Stickel Manuel Thomasser Eglantine Vittu 3D Rendering Paul Cichon Mark Feller Christian Hohn Tristan Jaegly Joahnnes Lumer Verena Nomura Dominik Stubinger Arseniy Testin Agathe Trebosc Rigging Mark Feller Dominik Stubinger The Laser Picture Company Special Visual Effects & Animation by The Laser Picture Company Visual Effects Supervisor Shayna Settle Visual Effects Producer Normand Stephenson Animation Director Mikko Salovaara Animation Supervisor Katherine Schweitzer Animation Producer Francesca Schafer Animation Executive Producer Tamiko Hammonds Digital Effects Supervisor Reuben Hand Digital Producer Andrew Angulo Supervising Animators Isobel Swisher Ardella Meade Idell Koenig Johnna Grossman Deena Steen Althea Pulido Branda Tatum Teresia Mohr CG Supervisors Elna Handley Lakesha Prichard Ginette Rider Bruno Canty Lashell Rucker Kareem Wolford Stereographic Supervisor Leesa Berube Digital Production Managers Un Bratton Madelaine Prewitt Modeling Supervisor Marleen Pannell Modeling Lead Lesa Weed Associate Production Manager Helaine Dailey Modeling Coordinator Faviola Stein Lead Character Modelers Amee Bolling Kathlyn Catron Augustine Cowles Character Modelers Bethanie Bourne Jesusita Frame Holli Gold Eugene Hamby Terrilyn Ives Carie Lovett Ferne McInnis Torri Noe Corey Ramey Mervin Torrez Lead Enivironmental Modelers Chau Weatherford Terisa Grogan Environmental Modelers Brenton Andrade Rosaline Bacon Isadora Hackney Chae Hawks Deidre McGovern Norberto McPherson Halina Nagel Elois Otero Character Setup Supervisor Beatris Chavarria Character Setup Lead Caitlyn Whitworth Character Setup Coordinator Chang Guerra Character Setup Technical Directors Royce Baum Quentin Baumann Diedre Felder Shelba Krauss Dulcie Noland Darlena Sells Meghann Woffrd Lead Rough Layout Artists Shyla Mejia Keesha Moreau Lead Final Layout Artists Mandie Beal Isela Pryor Associate Production Manager Mayme Broughton Layout Coordinator Gino Poe Stereo Layout Coordinator Avelina Lindsay Rough Layout Artists Delisa Colburn Sunshine Lacy Lettie Lake Lakenya Moreland Shanelle Nelms Leesa Parra Ernestina Pollard Nikole Sellers Brigette Wallen Dahlia Weed Final Layout Artists Ching Boyce Marquis Brinson Soraya Gorham Olene Homan Iva Jeffries Marry Littleton Fritz Shively Stephenie Speer Carmine Wallen Haydee Wynn Stereo Layout Artists Luciana Dietz Erline Kenyon Tabetha Lunsford Renna Ostrander Layout Technical Directors Tierra Romano Cornelia Yount Layout Production Assistant Russel Forte Lead Character Animator Rosanna Hawley Lead Crowd Animator Darwin Giron Lead Technical Animator Awilda Delgadillo Associate Production Manager Aliza Clem Animation Coordinators Deon Avery August Kurtz Trish Quigley Ossie Summer Elayne Toney Mohamed Youngblood Animators Cary Alves Salome Aponte Wilda Baer Sook Bartholomew Tyler Betancourt Loralee Borrego Selena Bowden Ty Caswell Elana Clem Tonie Dees Georgette Dukes Ouida Emanuel Sherlyn Escobedo Magaly Farrington Caridad Farris Bebe Fisk Beverlee Fort Tamisha Frizzell Allyson Holguin Rosalva Hundley Dorethea Jacob Cristine Keane Pandora Kemp Pasquale Kopp Mikel Lam Malik Lemay Waldo Lindberg Louisa Loomis Daniela Meeks Mariko Melton Evie Mixon Ramonde Moreau Catharine Nobles Junior Pryor Ulysses Reddick Hassan Roush Jettie Royal Mikko Salovaara Tiffanie Sammons Tamekia Sargent Rima Sears Jeromy Sides Regan Silvia Sharell Smiley Lavonne Southard Hilary Souza Jennie Steiner Vella Tabor Charise Travis Kary Trout Lane Whittington Elastic Animation 2D Sequences by Elastic Animation Animation Director Carlos Stevens Art Director Max Ulichney Animation Producers Angela Foster Heather Johann Line Producers Wes Lui Cash B. Lim Katie Hasleham Tyler Pratt Production Coordinator Carmel Firdawsi Head of Production Kim Christensen Executive Producer Belinda Blacklock Managing Director Jennifer Sofio Hall Designers/Illustrators Max Ulichney Aki Yun Ej Kang Henry Deleon Michael Reith Storyboard Artist Aurry Tan Additional Storyboard Artist Joe Giampapa Background Painters Teo Kiriakov David Badour Nina Velikova 2D Animation Supervisor Christian Larocque 2D Animators Andy Coyle Melissa Courville Naomi Edwards Stefan Frank Barry Kennedy Phil Lanoix Adam Pockaj Patrick Paradis Herry Dwiyanto Matt Hains Carlo Nicoletta Michael Reith Collin Tsandilis Erika Worthylake Effects Animators Steven Do Tyler Dibiasio Tyler Rose Jeff Jip Jeong Matt Stewart Yongsub Song Vincent Wang CG Supervisor Kirk Shintani CG Animator Abel Salazar Lead Compositor Shahana Khan Compositors John Corbett Scott Coleman Steven Do Cedric Dufour Chris Goettler James Hurlburt Jeff Jip Jeong Cedric Lavergne Mark Garnes Tony Kandalaft Andrzej Neugebauer Sy Nguyen Vu Nguyen Michael O'Donnell Daniel Ravi-Thakorlal Yongsub Song Allen Tam Richard "Trix" Taylor Vincent Wang Claudia Yi Leon Assistant Compositors Christina Halstead Susan Howe Additional Compositors Maciek Sokalski Alicia Suggs Digital Asset Builds Anthony Ng Stephanie Chan Digital Scene Setup Rob Buchanan Thea Kendall Mike Collymore Sonia Beingessner Hammerhead Productions Visual Effects by Hammerhead Productions Visual Effects Supervisors Jamie Dixon Justin Jones Co-Visual Effects Supervisor Dan Levitan Visual Effects Producer Michelle Eisenreich Visual Effects Coordinator Kelly Rae Kenan Compositing Supervisor Daniel Mellitz Compositors Rob Cribbett Jon Doyle Linda Tremblay Rob Blue Daniel Mellitz Gilbert Gonzales Soyoun Lee Shira Mandel CG Supervisor Dan Smiczek CG Artists Chris Blazick Derick Dressel Leo Juarez Aung Min Richard Matsushita Wes Ford Takahashi CG Animators Aliza Chameides Justin Jones Robert Lurye Rebecca Marie Assistant Animators Gilbert Gonzales Mamie McCall Tracking Supervisor Candida Nunez Tracking Artists Paul Hopkins Joel Merritt Michael Ramirez Rotoscope Artist Deb Hiner Digital Supervisor Constance Bracewell Digital Matte Painters Brandon Gonzalez Rebecca Marie Marcus Trahan System Administrator Derek Zavada Render I/O Chris Blazick Visual Effects Assistant Coordinator Isaac Lipstadt Visual Effects Executive Producer Dan Chuba Storm Studios Visual Effects by Storm Studios Visual Effects Producer Thomas Reppen Visual Effects Supervisor Espen Nordahl Production Supervisor Frederik Arntzen CG Artists Martin Andersson Valdimar Baldvinsson Ragnar Brynjulfsson Mattias Edstrom Lars Ellingbo William Faucher Rami Hage Havard Munkejord Magnus Pettersson Tarje Pladsen Stig Saxegaard Digital Compositors Helene Harmens Morten Jacobsen Pontus Mattsson Ivar Rystad Jan Ivar Solas Alex Wolf Halon Entertainment Digital Compositing & Previsualization Halon Entertainment Compositing Supervisor Tefft Smith II Compositors Teresa Leong Travis Yee Zachary Wong Jerry Zigounakis Ron Rhee Previsualization Supervisor Andrew Moffett Previsualization Artists Grant Olin Todd Patterson Previsualization Producer Patrice Avery Postvisualization Supervisor Andrew Moffett Postvisualization Artists Ari Teger Jerry Zigounakis Post Production Post Production Sound by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Dennis Leonard Tom Myers Re-Recording Mixer Gary A. Rizzo, C.A.S. Sound Designers Steve Boeddeker Gary Rydstrom Dialogue Editors Elliot Anders Brian Chumney Suzanne Goldish ADR Editor Cheryl Nardi Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor E. Larry Oatfield Assistant Sound Editor Anthony De Francesco Apprentice Sound Editor Jason Mills Foley Artists Ronni Brown Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixers Jason Butler Randy Singer Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno ADR Mixer Doc Kane ADR Recordist Max Conklin Original Dialogue Mixers Jeffrey Roy Carlos Sotolongo Digital Audio/Video Transfer Marco Alicea ADR Voice Casting Caitlin McKenna Music Coming Soon Soundtrack Credits Coming Soon Songs Coming Soon Special Thanks Coming Soon Final Part of The Credits Coming Soon Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:NicThic Wiki